Embodiments of the present disclosure herein are directed to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
To more clearly display an image, image processing can be performed to emphasize an edge such as a contour of the image. A particular example of the image processing for emphasizing the edge may include fuzzy mask processing.
When fuzzy mask processing is performed on an input image, ringing artifacts, also referred to simply as ringing, not in the input image may appear in the output image. The ringing results from undershoot or overshoot generated at an edge portion when the fuzzy mask processing is performed on the input image.